You were tiny
by Onimusha
Summary: Kagome lost someone very dear to her. A sheet of muisc is all that is left. PLZ R/R ~*~Complete~*~
1. Default Chapter

You were Tiny.  
  
Wrote by: Onimusha ~*~ A/N: I don't own Inu and comp. I do own the song. It is mine alone. In my story, Kagome's father didn't die when she was a little girl. ~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a beautiful day in downtown Tokyo as everyone in the city went on their own way to complete their daily tasks, whether it be for work or not. The hustle and bustle of the world went on as a young women of 20, quietly entered the drawing room of her mothers home. Walking to the window on the other side of the room, she opened it. The morning breeze felt good on her face as it blew through her raven hair. Sighing to herself, a few tears escaped her eyes despite the fact she was so valiantly trying to keep them from falling in the first place.  
  
Sighing again as she wiped the moister from her eyes with her hankie, she looked to the other side of the room to where a piano sat. Slowly walking to the instrument, she slumped her shoulders in defeat and didn't attempt to stop the tears from falling feely down her cheeks.  
  
Placing her hand to her swollen belly, she sat herself on the bench and reached over with her other hand to the top of the piano and placed a sheet of music in front of her. After blowing her nose and drying her eyes, she composed herself as best she could in her hour of sadness and anguish.  
  
Looking over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone, she placed the other hand to her belly and spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"My child. Soon you will be born into this world of ours. A world of wonders and excitement, full of life and love. But, also a world that hold great sadness along with it. Unfortunately my child, you will never know your Grandfather." she trailed off her sentence as her eyes welled up with a fresh set of tears. Quietly sobbing into her hankie for a few moments she dried her eyes again and continued speaking.  
  
"Your Grandfather, my Father, was a very talented man you see. He possessed a very special talent in playing the piano. Mama and I would always be spell bound as we watched his fingers glide of the piano keys as he played for us. I remember anxiously waiting for him to come home from work when I was a little girl so that I could just watch him play. Then one day, when I was about 10 or so, he came home, took me by the hand and led me to the drawing room. There he asked me if I wanted to learn how to play that magnificent instrument in which I loved to hear so much of. Sigh... He taught me everything he knew over the next few years. Including how to compose my own music. Then one day I grew up, and fell in love with your Father. And to my surprise, on the day of our wedding, your Grandfather handed to me a folder. As I opened it, I started to cry. Inside the folder, was a simple sheet of music titled, 'You were Tiny.' It was addressed to me with my full name and sighed by my Father..." she trailed off again as she took her hands away from her belly and placed them onto the piano keys. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, she slowly began to play the music as she then began to sing the words.  
  
** 'You were tiny, oh, so tiny, You were such a tiny baby long ago, But it doesn't seem so long ago  
  
to me, Today.  
  
You were tiny, oh, so tiny, In the rocking chair you couldn't fill the seat, But you filled my heart up so completely, You did, You did.  
  
Then you grew up, And even though I couldn't see you day by day, I saw my baby grow away, To become, The woman that I see today.  
  
But don't feel bad, For dear old Dad, He understands, you see. That you should grow and leave your home, And start your own dear family.  
  
There's another, There's another man to love and care for you, Do the things for you that I cant do, And that's ok.  
  
I will miss you, I will miss my little girl, But I will love you;  
  
love the woman you've become, But still, I miss you, And I think I always will.'  
  
** As the she ended her song, two hands placed themselves onto her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was as the owner of the hands leaned down to her ear and whispered, 'I love you.' At those words she stood up and turned to face the owner of those hands. Wrapping her arms around their neck, she quietly sobbed into their shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't have to happen? Why now when our child is near to be born? I very much wanted him to be the teacher, just as he taught me those years ago." She kept mumbling out such questions as the other person led them to the couch near the doorway and sat them down.  
  
"Kagome, look at me."  
  
Slowly pulling away from the shoulder she was crying on, she looked into her mother's soft eyes. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and then placed one hand to her daughter's swollen belly, and the other to her cheek as she wiped a stray tear.  
  
"Your Father has not left us Kagome. Just because you cannot see him, does not mean he is not here. It is through music that he will live on. Each time you play that piece of music, he will fill the room with his presence. There is a story that goes with that song he wrote for you. Do you want to hear it?" Kagome slowly nodded her head.  
  
"But what about the guests in the living room Mama. I can't go back out there right now. I just can't." Her throat started to tighten as she struggled to suppress the tears that threatened to fall again.  
  
Smiling a sad smile herself, Mrs. Higurashi engulfed her daughter in a motherly hug and kissed her forehead before speaking.  
  
"I think they can handle themselves for a bit as I tell you this one story." Kagome nodded her head again and then laid it onto her mothers shoulder with her eyes closed just as a young man quietly entered the room. Mrs.Higurashi looked up at the young man and smiled.  
  
As with every one in the house that morning, the young man was dressed in a black. His age is not for sure, even with him. But he looked quite young. Most likely in his twenties or so. His white/silver hair was pulled back with a hair tie and he wore a black cap on top of his head. He too, wore a sad smile as he slowly walked to the couch and sat down beside Kagome.  
  
Feeling the left side of her sag down as the young man sat on the couch, Kagome raised her head from her mothers shoulder to chance a look at who it was. Upon seeing her husband next to her, she dried her eyes once again as he effortlessly picked her up and placed her on his lap. Wrapping his arms securely beneath her swollen belly, the young man nuzzled his face into Kagome's neck and began rubbing her belly. Upon seeing her daughter finally calming down, Mrs. Higurashi decided that maybe she would wait just a bit to tell the story behind that sheet of music. What her daughter needed for the moment, she couldn't give. "Kagome dear. Take all the time you need. And if you decide not to rejoin us in the living room, I'll understand. I don't want you anymore stressed out then you already are while your still pregnant. Just stay here and I'll bring up some lunch a bit later."  
  
Getting up from the couch, Mrs. Higurashi bent down and placed a kiss to Kagome's forehead. Giving a quick rub to the belly that held her grandchild, she left the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Kagome. What was that song you were singing a few moments ago? It was so beautiful, yet sad." Whispered Kagome's husband. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she reached up her small hand and took off his cap. After a moment of groping through his hair, she found the furry triangle ear and began to gently stroke it. The rumble that issued forth from his chest served to relax her more.  
  
"My Father wrote that piece for me and gave it to me on our wedding day just before we left to go back through the Well." Kagome trailed off just as a stray tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha, with the Jewel whole again and Naraku slain, how can we still want to bring a child into a world that is so wonderful and yet so dangerous all at the same time?" Kagome snuggled more into Inuyasha's embrace and closed her eyes as the memories of what took place that day they were able to make the Shikon no Tama whole once again.  
  
A/N: That does it for now peeps. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I'm not sure as to how far I'm taking this fic. All I know is I'm just having fun. Ja' ne 


	2. Chapter 2

You were tiny..  
  
Wrote by: Onimusha  
  
~*~ A/N: I don't own Inu and comp. ~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"INUYASHA.SIT!!!" screamed Kagome when she finally saw an opportunity to shoot the arrow that she had pulled taught in her bow. Just as Inuyasha kissed the ground with his face, she released her arrow that was filled with as much miko energy as she could pack into it and sent it soaring straight into Naraku's evil heart.  
  
Sinking to her knees since she put so much energy into that arrow, Kagome was feeling very drained. She watched as Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground and stare at the spot that Naraku was at a moment ago before her energy purified and destroyed the vile hanyou that had threatened to consume the whole world if he were allowed to win the battle.  
  
Staring at the spot Naraku was just at, Inuyasha's ears heard a soft thud come from behind him. Looking over his should he instantly dropped his sword and ran over to where Kagome now laid past out.  
  
"KAGOME!!!! Kagome.. wake up.Onegai..." Inuyasha's shout caught the attention of Miroku as he was tending to Sango's injuries. Picking her up, he walked them over to where Inuyasha now was sitting with Kagome in his lap stroking her cheek in an attempt to coax her back too the waking world. Placing Sango next to their hanyou friend, Miroku took out a bottle of water from Kagome's backpack and a rag from somewhere in his robs.  
  
"Use these Inuyasha. Put some water on the rag and then place it onto her forehead. That should help bring her around a bit quicker. I'm afraid we need to hurry Inuyasha. Sango's injuries not sever, but if not treated right away, they will become infected." Miroku's voice was quiet as he spoke to the hanyou. Placing his hand to Inuyasha's shoulder, he squeezed gently and then resumed the task of bandaging Sango's injuries.  
  
"Miroku," Sango whispered out. "Did..we win?" Miroku smiled as he bent down and kissed her forehead. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes he answered her.  
  
"Hai that we did. Kagome 'sat' Inuyasha just as she released her arrow. It hit its target fast and true. The evil that had almost consumed our world is no more Sango. Can you ride Kiria?" Nodding her head, Miroku called the fire-cat over to them. Kiria, who was still in her full demon form, sat beside her Master and nuzzled her muzzle into Sango's neck. When Miroku finished with the last bandage, he helped Sango on to Kiria's back.  
  
"Inuyasha, we will ride ahead back to the village. Sango is going to need a few stitches in some areas. Once Kagome awakens, met us there."  
  
"Wait a second Miroku.." Inuyasha said. Turning his head off to the left he voiced a growling/bark. And with in moments, Shippou came out from his hiding place that he was instructed to stay at by Kagome until he was called out. Bounding over to perch himself onto Inuyasha's shoulder, Shippou let out a loud sigh of relief when he saw that Kagome was unharmed.  
  
"Shippou, I want you to go with Sango and Miroku. And this time, no questions 'why.' Just do as I say. Understand runt." Shippou just stuck out his tongue behind Inuyasha's head and jumped from his shoulder to Kiria's head.  
  
"Will Kagome be ok Inuyasha?" Shippou squeaked out. The hanyou nodded his head and the motioned to Miroku to get going. Climbing onto Kiria's back, he sat himself behind Sango and held her by her waist as the fire-cat leapt into the air and headed in the direction of the village.  
  
Once Inuyasha saw that they were out of view, set himself back to the task of waking Kagome up. Opening the water bottle, he got the rag damp and began to wash her face, all the while calling to her to awaken. With in a few minuets, Kagome slowly opened her eyes only to have them fill with tears.  
  
Reaching her hand up, her small fingers felt around for the furry ear she knew was somewhere in his hair. Upon finding it, she stroked it lightly and giggled a little when Inuyasha's chest began to rumble. Hugging her closer to his chest he nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.  
  
"Is he gone?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Hai, he is Kagome." Leaning up, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, then began to cry.  
  
"It's finally over...all of our efforts weren't in vain..." Pulling back away from him a little bit she realized she had forgotten something.  
  
"Inuyasha.where is the other half of the Jewel?"  
  
Nuzzling into her neck again, Inuyasha stood up. Carefully placing Kagome back onto her feet, she looked over to where she knew Naraku once stood. Then she saw it. A few inches off to the right she saw the familiar glow of the other half of the Jewel. Pointing it out to Inuyasha, he helped her walk over to retrieve it. She picked it up with one hand and took off her necklace with the other hand. For a moment, Kagome could only stare at the two half's, but then slowly she put her hands together. A soft pink light shone through her fingers as the two half's finally became one.  
  
Turning around, she took a step back from Inuyasha. As he tilted his head to regard her, she gently took his right hand and placed the whole Shikon no Tama into it. Taking another step back, she spoke in a meek voice.  
  
"Our mission is complete now Inuyasha. Sango's family and village have been avenged. As have Shippou's parents. And now Miroku will no longer fear his hand. He will be able to live a long and happy life. And as for you..." Kagome trailed off when she felt her throat close up on her as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"As for you...you now have what you have always wanted Inuyasha. I wish you the most happiness of all with your life. When we get back to the village, I will say good-bye's to every one there, and then go back to where I came from..to where I belong."  
  
But if truth were told, Inuyasha was no longer seeking after the Jewel. Instead, his heart fell in love with something more powerful then what the Jewel had. He tried to deny it in the beginning, saying to himself it could never happened to a lowly hanyou like himself. But as time went on during their journey for the shards, the feelings that he was experiencing were slowly getting stronger. And now that the journey is over.. his heart could no longer contain the love it had for the miko that now stood in front of him.  
  
Unaffected by her words, or by the fact that he just couldn't hear them as his heart beat thundered away in his ears, he quickly embraced Kagome in a fierce hug. Not understanding why he was doing this, she simply returned the hug to him. And for a few moments in time, they were the only two in their world.  
  
Inuyasha then pulled away only slightly so that he could peer into her gray/blue eyes. Cupping her chin gently in his clawed hand, he bent down and gave to her a chaste kiss onto her soft lips. Breaking the kiss, but remaining nose-to-nose, Inuyasha asked her a simple and honest question.  
  
"Will you be my mate?"  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
**  
  
Kagome opened her eyes when she heard the drawing room door open and watched as her Mother brought in a tray of lunch for them. After unloading the tray of its goods onto the coffee table, Kagome's Mother brought over the piano bench and sat herself in front of the small table as Kagome and Inuyasha began to eat their lunch.  
  
"The guests are beginning to leave Kagome. They wish you well with your pregnancy and their condolences about your Father. I instructed Grandfather and Sota to see them all out and then Sota is to stay the night over at Lee's house so that I can stay here with you for while as comfort, and maybe tell you the story behind that piece of music that you enjoy playing so much." Said Mrs. Higurashi as she stood up from her seat and retrieved the sheet of music from the piano. Sitting back down onto the bench, Mrs. Higurashi took a drink from her teacup and cleared her throat.  
  
"Who would have that some many wonderful thing's could have happened to this family. I married, what I thought was the absolute most talented man alive at the time, had two very beautiful children; of which one can travel through time, good health with everyone, and a grandchild on the way." Mrs. Higurashi sighed and smiled as she leaned over the table and rubbed Kagome's tummy.  
  
"Anyways, enough of my ramblings, its story time."  
  
A/N: Hey there peeps...hope your enjoying this as much as I am in writing it. PLZ R/R. Ja'ne 


	3. Chapter 3

You were tiny.  
  
Wrote by: Onimusha  
  
~*~ A/N: I don't own Inu or comp. I'm sorry I don't know Kagome's parents real names, I am using my own. ~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Your father and I met in collage back in 1967. I was taking courses in child development and child physiology along with the regular math and English that were required at the time in order to become a teacher. It was my dream back then to be one.  
  
Your father, being so very talented as he was, was able to go to collage on a full musical scholarship. Which helped a great deal for his family. Money in his family was very little unlike my family at the time. He loved music with as much passion as he did for life its self.  
  
I don't quite remember how it was we met in the beginning, but soon after, we spent all of our time together, especially in the Music room with the piano. I sat there almost every day and watched him practice. I remember feeling, as though time it's self-stopped just for us as I watched his fingers stroke the keys of the piano.  
  
A year later, your Father and I graduated from collage. And it was about four months later that we were married. Life was grand back then for the two of us. We lived in a modest apartment and we owned one car. For the next four years, I taught at a local elementary school and your Father played the piano for different things, such as weddings, plays at the local High school, and sometimes funerals.  
  
Once our life's settled into place and we were secured enough with our money, our first-born came into the world. What joy we had in our home then as we took care of you. Life surely blessed us greatly. And then, when we thought that our happiness couldn't grow any further, in 1983, Sota was born.  
  
About a year later after Sota was born, Grandfather asked us to move in the house with him that was on the Shrine grounds. He wanted to make sure that whenever the time came for him to pass on, the Shine grounds would still be with in the family.  
  
As you two grew up, we were proud in all that you did; whether, it was passing a math test or making a school soccer team. All we knew was that we decided long ago that whatever you kids choose to do with your lives, we would support you fully. And, when that fateful day came on your 15th birthday Kagome, when you were first pulled into that well, your Father and I had a hard time accepting what you told us you were going to do.  
  
But as time went on, and your Father and I saw that you were being well protected cared for by Inuyasha, so much so it really was no surprise to us when that day finally came three years later where not only did you say that your mission was completed, but Inuyasha also had asked your Father for your hand in marriage.  
  
And what a glorious day that was for our family. Our baby girl finally had grown into a beautiful woman. I can remember waking the night before your wedding to find your Father was not beside me. I walked the house till I came to the drawing room were I saw the piano light on. I peeked in and watched for a while as your Father composed this piece for you. I saw how much heart he had put into it for you. I'm not sure, but I think you Father had been planning this for a while and then probably decided to put it together the night before your wedding so that he could hand it to you on your special day. You were, after all his baby girl.  
  
I know, that in his eyes, as in my eyes, we will always see you as our baby. One day, when your child has grown, you will see what I mean when I say that you will always be our baby girl.  
  
"Now, I want you two to finish lunch and rest, as I go clean up the living room.. Anytime now my first grandchild will be here and your going to need all the rest you can get."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome the sheet of music as she stood. Picking up the tray she quietly closed the door behind her and headed out to the living room. Kagome gave a contented sigh as Inuyasha started to rub her tummy.  
  
As Inuyasha's chest began to rumble, that he too, was very content to just sit where he was and rub Kagome's swollen belly that held within it their pup, Kagome herself began to doze off while thinking again how they had ended up where they are now.  
  
**  
  
(Flashback)  
  
It took Kagome a few minuets to pull herself out of the shock that Inuyasha's question had put her in. But as she peered into his golden eyes she saw nothing but an honest love for her. And only her.  
  
Placing her small hand onto his rough cheek she closed the small gap that was between them and kissed him softly. Pulling from the kiss, but not away, Kagome breathed her answer onto his lips.  
  
"Hai.. I will be your mate Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha was over joyed by her answer. Infact, in all honesty, Inuyasha was afraid that she would have said no, and so when he heard her answer was yes, he thought he was only hearing what he wanted to hear. But as he pulled back a bit to peer into her gray/blue eyes, he saw only truth and love in her answer.  
  
Picking her up, Inuyasha spun her around. Turning to where Miroku, Sango and Shippou where at, he told them the great news of asking Kagome being his mate. Kagome of course, blushed all sorts of red hues and buried her face in his neck.  
  
"Go back to the village without us. We should be back there in a day or two. Now that she has accepted, I need to make it official according to the demon ways." If it was even possible, Kagome's blush turned even darker at Inuaysha's words.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha. We understand. Take care of yourselves until you come back to us." Sango said. She then walked over and gave Kagome a hug and then went astride Kiria. After making sure Miroku was setting behind her comfortably, they took off into the sky to head back to the village.  
  
Inuyasha bent slightly and picked up Kagome bridle style. He knew of a place in the forest where they would be able to have some privacy to themselves. Hugging her close to his chest, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to run through the forest.  
  
A short time later, Inuyasha slowed, and finally stopped in a small glade. There wasn't anything within a 5-mile radius of them in either direction. It was an ideal place for them to take part in what he had only dreamed of doing for so long. And that was making Kagome his mate for life.  
  
Setting her to her feet, he looked into her eyes as he cupped her cheek. Laying her onto her back he slowly covered her body with his own as they kisses very heatedly. And in a matter of moments, there wasn't a piece of cloth on their bodies as their flesh touched.  
  
(End of Flashback) ***  
  
Kagome sighed in Inuyasha's lap as she remembered that day in the glade when he had officially marked her as his mate for life. He in turn sighed too and glanced out the window that was next to him. As the sun started to set, he felt that familiar tingle down his spin that accompanied his transformation to his human side. Continuing his rubbing on Kagome's tummy, he watched as his claws shrunk down into normal nails. When then transformation was complete, he heard Kagome's mother saying it was time for dinner. Gently nudging Kagome awake and kissing her temple, he stood them up and led her to the dinner table.  
  
That night as Kagome lay in bed safely tucked in Inuyasha's arm, inspiration struck at her mind. as gently as she could, Kagome slipped out of his arms and out of bed. Having Inuyasha human right now had made it a lot easier for her to slip away unnoticed. Slipping on her robe, she headed out of the room, down the hall and into the Drawing room. Turning the table light on, Kagome sat down at the desk and pulled out some music paper.  
  
It was about 2 am in the morning or so when Inuyasha awoke to find that Kagome not beside him as she should be. Getting up slowly, he pulled on a pair of boxers and went in search of his missing mate. A few minuets later he noticed that the Drawing room light was on and walked over to the door. Upon looking in the room, he saw Kagome sitting at the desk writing on something. Walking quietly over, Inuyasha stood behind her for a few moments before setting his human hands upon her shoulders. Leaning down to her ear he whispered into it.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" His voice was soft and his breath tickled her neck. Setting her pin down, she tuned around in her chair. Looking into his violet eyes, Kagome gave him a warm smile.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you Inuyasha, but I felt the need to write some music. In my minds eye, I saw words coming together..inspiration came to me, and I felt the need to write out what it was I was seeing in my minds.and now it is finished.." Letting out a small sigh, Kagome stood up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Her rounded belly pushed into his stomach slightly as she hugged him to her body.  
  
"That is the first piece I have ever written.. and I can feel it in my heart that it was my Father who inspired me to write out what I did-" Kagome abruptly cut herself off in mid sentence. Her whole body went stiff as she sharply gasped out in pain.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!," Inuyasha screamed out, "What's wrong? Kagome. what happened?" Inuyasha's distressed yell brought Mrs. Higurashi running into the room. Kagome fell heavily against his chest as Inuyasha looked to her Mother with a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
Mrs.Higurashi only smiled back at him. Putting her hand onto his shoulder, she helped steady her daughter as she tried to regain her breath. The contractions pain nearly stole her breath away.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think it's time for you to take Kagome back to the other side of the well. It appears that my Grandchild, your child, is on the way to being born into our world." Said Mrs. Higurashi in a calm voice. Hugging Kagome close to her allowed Inuyasha to let go and dress himself. Once he was done, both him and her Mother helped Kagome dress as the contractions came closer together.  
  
"It hurts Mama.." Whimpered Kagome as Inuyasha picked her up bridle style.  
  
"Yes dear. And it will be more so till the child is born, but in the end you will see that it was worth the waiting and the pain." Giving Kagome a kiss to her forehead, she walked them out to the well house. They all knew that it would be too dangerous for Kagome to have the child in a hospital because of Inuyasha's demonic traits, even though all of the ultra sound pictures showed nothing abnormal to the doctor's eye.  
  
"Good luck to the both of you and hurry home when you're strong enough to Kagome so that I can see my first Grandchild." At the nod of Inuyasha's head, he clutched Kagome closer to his chest and jumped into the well. Back to the Feudal Era that was his home.  
  
A/N: Well peeps, that does it for chapter 3. PLZ R/R ok. 


	4. Chapter 4

You were tiny….  
  
Wrote by: Onimusha  
  
~*~ A/N: I don't own Inu and comp. I don't own this one song. It belongs to Charlott Church. ~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Inuyasha climbed out of the well on the other side, he run all the way to Keade's hut in the village. As he entered the hut, he set Kagome onto her feet but kept his arm wrapped around her waist when she gripped him hard, indicating another contraction.  
  
Quietly walking through the main room as to not awaken Miroku and Sango just yet, Inuyasha led Kagome down the small hall to where there was an empty room. Helping Kagome lay down on the futon, Inuyasha made sure she was comfortable before leaving to fetch the Old Miko.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Inuyasha crossed the hall to where Keade's room was. Knocking softly, Inuyasha waited until he heard her call to enter. Keade sat up in bed and lit a candle that was on a small table next to her. It surprised her to see a human Inuyasha standing before her in the dead of night.  
  
"Inuyasha. What brings you to me at the late in the night?" Keade asked as she got out of bed. But before Inuyasha was able to give Keade an answer, they both heard Kagome cry out in pain.  
  
Inuyasha was at Kagome's side in a heartbeat. Keade, on the other hand took her time walking to the room that Kagome was in. She now knew why they were here so late into the night. Smiling to herself, she dressed and began to gathered different items she would be needing in order for a successful birth.  
  
By the time Keade had gotten everything together, Miroku, Sango and Shippou were gathered around Kagome's bed. Inuyasha was seated on the right side of Kagome, holding her hand and trying to comfort her as best he could. Sango was on the other side of Kagome, with a wet rag on her forehead. Miroku was at the foot of the bed with Shippou on his shoulder.  
  
"Miroku, Shippou, it is time for you to leave the room now. I'll send Sango out when the baby is born." Keade said as she moved herself to kneel in front of Kagome. Once Miroku had closed the door, Keade pulled up the blanket up that was coving Kagome's lower half and gently spread opened her legs.  
  
"Kagome, when I tell you, I need you to push ok child?" Kagome nodded her head as her panting started to quicken. Sango bathed her forehead more with the cloth rag as Kagome began to sweat more.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand, was a bit surprised at the strength in Kagome's grip on his hand. Gently though, he squeezed back to help reassure her that he was still beside her. He was also thanking Kami, that for once in his life he was thankful for being human at the moment. Kagome was yelling up something bad and his human ears were ringing.  
  
"Ok Kagome, I need you to push with everything you have. Concentrate on pushing your baby out." Keade said.  
  
Outside, Miroku and Shippou were sitting against a near by tree as they waited to hear the news of the newborn. Shippou was restless as his demon hearing could pick up Kagome's painful screams. But with some reassurance from Miroku that everything was going ok so far, so Shippou sat on Miroku's shoulder and patiently waited as best he could for the arrival of his baby brother or sister.  
  
As dawn approached the village, Inuyasha felt the old tingle going down his spine that indicated that his transformation back into his hanyou form was starting. Shaking his headto clear it when it had finished, he leaned down, kissed Kagome's forehead and continued talking to her with words of encouragement. He had to pin down his cute fuzzy ears to his head at her yelling, but he some how knew that this was all going to be worth it in the end.  
  
***  
  
A couple of hours later after dawn's first light, Inuyasha opened the hut door and bayed Miroku and Shippou to come in. Shippou immediately jumped from Miroku's shoulder and ran for the hut entrance. Unfortunately, Inuyasha caught the Kit by his tail and shook his head. Placing the fox- cub onto his shoulder, Mirko and Inuyasha went back into the room where Kagome and his new pup laid. Just as they entered the room, Keade excused herself and headed back to her room for some well-deserved rest.  
  
Inuyasha went straight to Kagome's side and kissed her soft lips. Leaning closer to her ear, he whispered to her.  
  
"Thank you for bringing in our pup to this world." Kissing her temple, Inuyasha gently picked up his newborn pup from Kagome's breast, which whimpered at the loss contact. Sitting himself onto the floor beside Kagome, he called Shippou over as well as the others.  
  
"Shippou, meet your new little sister, Savina." Shippou approached carefully to Inuyasha and peered into the newborns eyes. Smiling at what he saw, Shippou placed a small kiss to the pup's forehead and back way.  
  
"She looks just like you Inuyasha." Shippou said. Hopping to Kagome's side, Shippou gave her a kiss on the cheek. Yawning widely, Shippou curled himself up on her left side and fell asleep.  
  
Curious himself at what Shippou had just said, Miroku approached slowly to chance a peek. He to was in awe as he looked at Inuyasha's new daughter. She had every thing that he had. Only she is ¾ demon. He doubted that she would change like her Father does, but no one really knows for sure though.  
  
"Miroku, let's get back to bed. I think the new family needs to rest now." Nodding his head, Miroku followed Sango out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Inuyasha slowly got up from the floor and slipped into bed next to Kagome. Placing the pup between the two of them, he leaned over and softly kissed his already sleeping mate. He didn't blame her. He could feel the same tiredness on him as well. Once he was sure the pup was situated, Inuyasha fell into a light sleep.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Savina had finished suckling at Kagome's breast, Inuyasha took his daughter into his arms and wrapped her in a small blanket. It was chilly outside that morning, and he had promised that today would be the day that they would present Kagome's mother, Sota and her Grandfather their new Granddaughter/niece. As soon as Kagome had dressed and had her pack on, they left Keade's hut for the well.  
  
As soon as they stepped out side, Inuyasha scooped Kagome onto his back and together the little family made their was to the old well. All to soon Inuyasha had jumped into the well and out again. Setting Kagome onto her feet, she took his hand into her small one, and they head up the well house stairs and out of the well house into the crisp morning air.  
  
"Mama…..I'm home." Called out Kagome as they through the back door of the house. Kagome's Grandfather was the first to greet them as he came into the kitchen. He wore a sad smile on his face as he spook to Kagome.  
  
"Go to your Mother child. She is in her room at the moment." Not one to question her Grandfather, Kagome went straight to her Mothers room. Upon opening the door, Kagome saw her Mother sitting in her bed. As Mrs. Higurashi looked up, Kagome saw that her Mothers eyes were red and puffy.  
  
Kagome rushed to her and hugged her tightly. And in turn Mrs. Higurashi hugged her tightly back as she cried into her daughters shoulder. Kagome didn't need to know the reason as to why her Mother was sobbing on her shoulder, she already knew.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Kagome dear, I'm home." Called out Mrs. Higurashi as she set down the grocery bags. Kagome came into the kitchen just as her Mother had asked her to get the remaining bags out of the car. Normally Sota would be doing this because Inuyasha had told Kagome not to lift anything during her pregnancy, but since he was still at school Kagome did as she was asked. Besides, most of what her Mother got was for Kagome anyways. Being pregnant with a ¾ demon baby required her to eat a lot. And since she was finally at her end, it had only gotten worse, but Inuyasha kept reassuring that everything was normal.  
  
As Kagome unloaded the bags the phone rang. Picking it up and greeting them, the person on the other end asked for her Mother. Passing the phone to her Mother, Kagome left the kitchen for the living to lay down for a bit to rest. Inuyasha wouldn't be back for her till that evening to take her back.  
  
Just as Kagome had gotten situated on the couch, she her Mother cry out and a clatter on the kitchen floor indicated that she had dropped the phone. Rushing into the kitchen, Kagome found her Mother kneeling on the floor with tears streaming donwing her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome……your Father is at the hospital right now. He was just involved in a serious car accident……" She trailed off as she bowed her chin to her chest. "They don't expect him to survive…." Kagome knelt down to her Mothers level and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
After a few moments, Kagome helped her Mother to her feet. Picking up her Mothers purse that was still on the counter, she led them back outside to the car. After seeing her Mother in, Kagome drove them to the hospital, where, unknown to Kagome and her Mother, Mr. Higurashi had already passed away from his injuries.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Pulling away from her Mother, Kagome retrieved a box of tissues. After seeing her Mother finally start to pull herself together, Kagome helped her up. Smiling brightly at her Mother, Kagome took her hand and led her to the living room where her mate and newborn daughter were. Inuyasha and Kagome's Grandfather looked up from the bundle of blankets in Inuyasha's arms  
  
"Mama, we have some one we want to introduce you to." Kagome said in a quiet voice as she took the newborn from Inuyasha's arms and placed Savina into her Grandmothers arms.  
  
"Mama……this is Savina." Mrs. Higurashi eyes filled with tears again, but this time it wasn't due to the loss of her husband, but for the fact that she was now a Grandmother.  
  
"Mama, bring Savina and follow me to the Drawing room."  
  
In a few minuets, everyone had gathered into the Drawing room. Kagome went to the desk drawer and pulled out a manila folder. Sitting herself onto the piano bench, Kagome set the music sheet up and began to play a melody. After a couple of notes, Kagome began to sing the words.  
  
~*~ Roses whisper "good night" Beneath silvery light, Asleep in the dew They hide from our view; When the dawn peepeth through God will wake them, and you  
  
Slumber sweetly my dear, For angels are near To watch over you The silent night through And to bear you above To dreamland of love. ~*~  
  
When Kagome ended, she turned around with the music sheet in her hand. Wiping her eyes with a tissue, she stood up.  
  
"Can you feel it Mama…..he's here right now. You were right when you  
said when ever I play his presence will always fill the room……It was  
him who inspired me to write this Mama. This is my first composed  
piece of music….."  
  
Taking Savian into her arms, Kagome began to read from the back of her  
sheet of music.  
  
'To my precious daughter,  
  
I dedicate the piece of music to you on behalf of your Grandfather,  
who, without his teaching to me of the piano, I could not have written  
this for you now. I hope and pray that as you grow, you will enjoy the  
music of this magnificent instrument as much as I have. And then one  
day, I will teach you all I know as your Grandfather had done with  
me.'  
  
All of the room was quiet when Kagome finished reading and she could  
tell all eyes were still on her as she continued to look at the music  
sheet. Placing it back into its folder, she laid it back onto the  
desk. Silently vowing to herself to that she would insure her  
daughter's involvement with the piano no matter what, she kissed her  
daughters forehead as if to seal that vow.  
  
(The End)  
  
A/N: Thanx for reading my story peeps. Don't forget to Review ok. 


End file.
